My Dark Heart
by MariaSakura2000
Summary: Mikan was preparing to end her life and she almost succeeded, until Natsume stopped her. they hate each other, but they both have dark and untold pasts. Together they will save themselves, many times and give each other hope. But of course hope is hard thing to find in Alice Academy, especially if your in the dangerous ability class. (The usual pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! i hope u like my new story. i was thinking about this myself, i can't do. so im going to let out all my dark emotions into this story. im sorry that this chapter is crappy. i just quickly wrote it down and uploaded it! i promise that the next chapter will be longer and explain everything! this story does have alices and the usual pairings! please review!

* * *

Jump. That's all I have to do. All my sadness, anger, loneliness will be gone if I just let go of the railing and flew down to the bottom. But sadly, I froze. My hands tightly gripped the rusty metal that mad the railing. My toes over the edge. I looked down and saw the dark ally way, if I jumped I would land on the bin. I slowly shuffled my feet to the right. I looked down again. I smiled, it was the perfect spot. My body would easily be found. But of course my body will not go to any friends or family, it will go straight under the ground in a crappy coffin.

Let me introduce myself before die. I am Mikan Sakura, age 16. Recently my adoptive grandfather died, the closet thing I had as family. But I am alone now. I now know that my death won't sadden anyone. Even my old best friend wing know. Hotaru left a year ago, without a reason. Since she was gone the bullying got worst. Especially after grandfather died. Ever since that day I've stayed home. Well, I can't really call it home anymore. The beautiful Japanese house is now owned by the richest person in town and his daughter, Luna now had her own house. Today I finally left as the moving trucks came and professional decorators. All her expensive furniture was carefully put in the house. I hate rich people.

Well let's get back on track. I looked down again. I can't see anything as it is now night time. And the deserted ally is far from and lights. The wind picked up and it felt good. Since this will be my last moments, I took my hair out which was in 2 neat pigtails. And my thick glasses that I don't need, I only gave them to cover my big brown eyes. I threw my classes down. I'm so far up that I couldn't even hear them smash. Soon my body will meet with the pavement. It will be bruised and bloody. My Hair will probably stick to my body.

The only thing left to do is yo figure out how I'm going to fall. I could jump backwards or forward or even on a angle. I leaned forward and I let go. I dimpled as I felt the sudden air in my hair. i felt good and free and i haven't felt like that for ages. But it stopped. My body dangling beside the tall building. Something or someone had grabbed my arm and was slowly pulling me up. I struggled kicking my feet viciously and using my other hand to make it let go. I screamed in frustration as I was heaved above the rusty railing and over. i punched whatever stopped me. but it didn't move. i looed at it. i had punched a man's chest. it was firm and he obviously had a six pack. i started drooling. i shook my head and i lifted my head up and glared at him. That's when my brown eyes net crimson!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter finally! please enjoy and review! My body froze in his grasp. He quickly let go if me. The young man looked around my age. His eyes are dark red and his black raven hair makes him look like a vampire. " what the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled. I looked at him and then looked away. I quickly grabbed the railing and tried to jump over. Bug it was no use. He hugged me tight to his body. He was so hot in both ways, his looks and body temperature. I pulled myself out of his grasp and ran towards the door and down the million flight if stairs. I could hear him chase after me. Bug I was faster. I opened the door down the bottom and ran into someone. I looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair that was in pigtails and bright purple eyes. He was wearing black leggings and a long purple sleeve top. That reached a big over his knees. And believe it or not he was wearing purple platform heels. The boy that stopped me from ending my life had reached me. "What are you going here Narumi?" He asked viciously. The man who's name is Narumi, just smiled and said "I can to get you. You shouldn't have ran away from the school, persona is very angry!" He said half happy and worried. This is a very good opportunity to escape while they are arguing. I looked around and saw the dark alley way, where my body was suppose to be. I ran. My legs hitting hard against the pavement. I passed the rubbish bin. I could hear their voices behind me. And then I face planted the wall. My eyes started watering from the pain and frustration of the walk blocking my escape! I could feel something warm in my neck. I quickly turned around and saw fire. It was floating in mid sir. And that's when I touched it. My hand went straight through the flame. It didn't burn. I couldn't feel anything but the light was blinding. I wish it would just disappear. All of a sudden the light was gone. The flame had disappear. I get my body shudder. I slowly fell to the ground. It was like my energy was pouring out if my body and I don't know how to stop it. I gasped for breath, but I couldn't feel my lungs. My eyes watered and I hugged my knees. The boy, whose name is Natsume, picked me up bridal style. He carried me out of the alley and towards the building. He put me down gently. the gay guy, narumi had his mouth wide opens and said "you have finally been found!" 


End file.
